Cartoon Drama Action
by NostalgiaMaster1996
Summary: 18 of your favorite cartoons return for another chance at winning 1 million dollars. Sequel to Cartoon Drama Island. Recommend you read that first for better understanding,
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1 A New Competition

Chris: Hello and welcome to Cartoon Drama Action. This season takes place at an old abandoned film lot where we are taking 18 of the 24 original contestants and putting them in new challenges based on movies in an attempt to win 1 million dollars. Lets meet the 18 "lucky" contestants this season.

A bus arrives at the film lot and the Contestants start to exist. Off the bus arrive Johnny, Buttercup, Blossom, Marcaline, Mandy, Mandark, Mary, Jack, Eddy, Panini, Billy, Bubbles, Edd, Number 3, Number 5, Ed, Flapjack, and Courage.

Chris: Welcome contestants to the second season. This season I made sure to pick the contestants who would bring in ratings. Also I made sure no couples were around for boring kissing this season is about action and movies not kissing.

Blossom: You mean Dexters not here. I only agreed to this because I though he was competing.

Chris: Too bad. Now them same as last time boys and girls each have their own place to stay regardless of teams. This time your saying in trailers for the movie theme of the competition. Also the confessionals is a makeup trailer instead of an old outhouse.

Flapjack: Thats good the old place smelled like something had died inside.

Chris: Maybe something did die who really cares. You guys have one hour to move into the trailers then some food for your long travel here and finally well have out first challenge.

(Confessional Camera)

Billy: I was cheated out last time this time things will be different I don't have to pretend to be an idiot or work for anybody.

Mandy: I've got to find some idiot willing to work with me as much as I hate to say it Mandark and Billy are strong opponents who could beat me.

Jack: Last time Mandy got close to winning. This time ill ensure her early leave.

Johnny: I've decided to actually try and win this time I've realized that chicks like rich guys.

Mandark: Since my defeat last season I've realized why I lost. In that moment of anger I needed to remain calm that's why I'm going to stay calm and win this time.

Blossom: No Dexter that's sad I've already won once the only reason worth staying is to try and find Mandark's inner good he lost last season during the finale. I know he has good in him.

Marcaline: Mandark may have eliminated me last time but this time I'm taking him down first.

Flapjack: Hopefully I can win this so I can buy a lot of candy for my caring captain.

Number 3: So glad to compete again the only thing that bothers me is the fact that Mandy is still here. Why can't she leave forever.

Mary: Mandark is going to pay for what he has done to my sister. He turned her evil and uncaring just like him.

(Confessional Camera End)

Boys Trailer

Mandark: So how does everybody feel about competing again.

Eddy: Id feel better is I wasn't sleeping by a backstabbing traitor.

Mandark: What did I ever do to you we talked about twice last season.

Edd:He's referring to what you did to Blossom.

Johnny: That wasn't cool man you played her and then took her powers for money.

Flapjack: Why could you just win without cheating that would be so much better.

Mandark: You guys are still mad about that. I was going against someone with superpowers I had to even things out a little.

Jack: But it was unnecessary for you to get rid of her powers forever, and there was no reason to lie and pretended to be her friend.

Mandark: Fine whatever I made a mistake can you all stop patronizing me now its getting annoying.

Girls Trailer

Blossom: I'm not saying he's perfect I'm saying he has some good left in him..

Marcaline: There is no good anywhere in Mandark he has a heart of darkness.

Buttercup: He got rid of your powers so badly that the professor and Dorkxter can't figure out how to return them.

Number 5: There's as much good in him as there is in Mandy and I think she might have more.

Mary: He turned my sister against me and all her friends he is evil and deserves to suffer.

Mandy: He's not a good person that's enough said.

Blossom: Fine I get if he's bad but can you stop patronizing him its getting annoying.

Chris: Time to divide you into teams and start the first challange. There will only be two teams this season. First team is Johnny, Blossom, Marcaline, Eddy, Number 5, Jack, Courage, Panini, and Mandark.  
Second team is Buttercup, Mandy Mary, Billy, Bubbles, Edd, Number 3, Ed, Flapjack. The first team is called the Awesome Abridgers and the second team is the Powerful Parodies.

Marcaline: Can I change teams I don't want to have to work with Mandark again.

Mandy: I don't want to be anywhere near Fufi this season she will just keep bugging me about her name.

Chris: I don't care about preferences no team changing. Today's challange is based on the movie Star Wars Episode IV A NEW HOPE. For the first part of the challenge you will each choose on person to represent you in a lightsaber fight winner gets an advantage.

Jack: I am chosen to represent the Abridgers. Who will be my opponent.

Ed: I will fight for my team because I know a lot about how to use laser swords.

They are both given a lightsaber and and get ready to fight. Jack attacks and Ed is left on defensive. Ed starts to fight back but is disarmed by Jack.

Chris: Jack has disarmed his opponent so the Abridgers gain an advantage in part two. The second part of the challenge is a flight simulator to see who can fly a space ship the best. Since the Abridgers won they get 2 minutes taken off their time. Choose a representative for your team.

Mandy: who will fly for our team we need somebody good at this.

Mary: I can fly a spaceship I have had experience before in a real one.

Flapjack: Ok then anybody against having Mary fly for us?

Mary: I won't let you guys down.

Number 5: I'm flying we have ships like these back at the KND.

Mandark: I can do a better job than you I've built and flown spaceships since before you were born.

Jack: Lets vote for who will represent our team. For Number 5 we have 6 votes and 3 for Mandark so Number 5 flies.

Chris: First up Powerful Parodies lest see how they do.

Mary gets into the flight simulator and starts flying well. She is unable to control it after crashing into another ship and starts loosing power. She then crashes into the finish line.

Chris: That took 7 minutes lets see how the Awesome Abridgers do.

Number 5 gets in and starts flying. The controls are completely different from KND and she can't control it. She constantly crashes and her ship is destroyed.

Chris: Invalid time which means the Parodies win and you guys vote someone off.

(Confessional Camera End)

Johnny: I don't care who lost you need to go.

Blossom: As much as i want to quit so i can be with Dexter i cant. Maybe getting rid of you will bring back Mandark's good.

Marcaline: I haven't forget about last season.

Eddy: We should have let Mandark fly he would have done better.

Number 5: I'm safe everybody hates Mandark.

Jack: I don't know who i should vote for.

Courage: Please don't hate me after this is over.

Panini: I can't stay here without Chowder.

Mandark: Told them I should've have driven they didn't care though.

(Confessional Camera End)

Chris: Lets find out who the first looser this season is. Safe today is Johnny, Blossom, Eddy, Jack, courage, and Panini. The rest of you all got at least one vote. The loser however is

.

.

.

.  
Number 5. Sorry but your out.

Panini: Wait I'm going to quit I want to be with Chowder again.

Chris: That means Panini is the first loser who will be next to go. Find out how things turn out on the next Cartoon Drama Action.

**A/N Hope you guys enjoy the new season. Decided to try and make these chapters longer than last time. Give me any movie you want to make a challenge out of or recommend a challenge for me. **


	2. Chapter 2 The Karate Cartoons

Ch 2 The Karate Cartoons

Chris: Last time on Cartoon Drama Action we introduced the 18 competitors that are competing this season. After setting all their things together we had the first challenge. Number 5 was voted off for her bad piloting skills but Panini quit to be with Chowder. Who will be the next looser to leave find out right now on Cartoon Drama Action.

Lunchroom

Bubbles: I'm happy we won hopefully we can win again this time.

Flapjack: I'm sure well win we have very good team members and determination.

Mandy: The reason we will win is because I'm on our team and I don't loose.

Number 3: If you don't loose how come you got fifth place last time Mandy.

Mandy: Because Billy ruined my chances at winning.

Mary: So you lost because your idiot minion betrayed you.

Billy: I'm not her minion and I'm not and idiot you'll see.

Mandark: Don't listen to him he got hit by Susan's betrayal ray.

Marcaline: At least he has a reason to betray people you did it for no reason.

Blossom: Will anybody forgive him I have and he betrayed me.

Buttercup: He got rid of your powers and betrayed everyone. There no way I'm ever trusting him.

Chris: Actors please report to the Challenge arena for information on today's challenge.

(Confessional Camera)

Number 5: Last time was too close I need to make sure we win or I might end leaving early again.

Eddy: Both of my friends are on the other team that means I have to try and find someone who will do whatever I say without asking any questions.

Johnny: I've already done better than last time if I want to win ill have to make one of those alliances.

Jack: We lost last time hopefully today we can win and make up for it.

Mandark: Everybody hates me I need to find somebody who is willing to work with me.

(Confessional Camera End)

Chris: Today's challenge is going to be based on the Karate Kid. Your challenge will be two parts first training and then a karate fight between two randomly selected contestants.

Courage: How exactly are we going to be training.

Chris: Its very simple the Abridgers are going to wash all three of my cars and the Parodies are going to paint every wood fence in the film lot. First team to finish gets and advantage in the random fight.

Number 3: Thats not training that's doing your stupid chores.

Mandy: Haven't you ever seen the movie Dubi that's how Mr. Miyagi does the training.

[Awesome Abridgers]

Jack: There are three cars and eight of us we will work in groups of three with one team of two on each car and finish faster.

The groups are then chosen as Number 5, Jack, and Courage, Johnny, Marcaline, and Eddy, and Blossom and Mandark.

Mandark: Hey blossom are still mad about what I did to you in the finale?

Blossom: I was never mad I was worried that I lost my friend.

Mandark: You still consider me a friend after I got rid of your powers.

Blossom: Of course your still my fiend after all my powers might come back some day.

Marcaline: Can you believe Blossom is still cool with Mandark after what happened at the finale last season.

Eddy: I guess someone people enjoy being betrayed.

Johnny: I know right she thinks everybody is perfect and that good is stronger than anything else.

Marcaline: She has a good heart it's not her fault she's so naive give her some time and she will learn life is full of betrayal, disappointment, and evil.

[Powerful Parodies]

Buttercup: I flew around and counted only 4 wooden fences on this film lot.

Edd: That means we have to work in 3 groups of two and one group of three.

Mandy: we know how to count we don't need you to do it for us.

Flapjack: You could try being little bit nicer. It might make your life a little happier.

Mandy: And you could try being a little bit less naive it would make your life realistic.

Number 3: Lets just split into groups already were waiting time arguing.

The groups are chosen as Ed and Edd, Mandy and Billy, Buttercup and Mary, finally Bubbles, Flapjack, and Number 3.

Bubbles: So Flapjack is there anybody your trying to win this for.

Flapjack: Mostly for my Captain and Bubbie the whale I live in who raised me.

Number 3: You were raised by a whale you live in that's pretty weird.

Bubbles: My sisters and I were made out of Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice so that's pretty weird. Flapjack any girl you want to win this for.

Flapjack: There is one girl I might want to win for my friend Sally Syrup. I really like her but she doesn't like me back maybe winning a lot of money will change that.

Bubbles: I don't think you can buy a girls emotions she has to generally care for you.

Mary: I think your sister has a crush on Flapjack she's turning red whenever she talks to him.

Buttercup: i don't know but I'm keeping my eye on him just in case Bubbles has a sensitive heart and don't want him to break it the last guy she was with.

Mary: She had a boyfriend. When was this she doesn't seem like the dating type.

Buttercup: We don't talk about it but we all did. My sisters and I tried to be with the RowdyRuff boys, Brick, Butch, and Boomer, but they were jerks so we dumped them. Only Bubbles was left with a broken heart.

Mary: That's so sad no wonder you don't like Dexter that much you don't want anybody hurting your sisters.

Chris: Time is up and although both of you finished your chores I mean training the Abridgers win because they did a better job. Their advantage it to choose who will fight for them.

Marcaline: We should pick Jack he is the best warrior.

Jack: I am a samurai I do not know karate.

Johnny: I've got this I know all sorts of martial arts.

Mandark: We choose Johnny to fight for us.

Chris: Ok and fighting for the Parodies is Edd.

Edd: Surely somebody else can fight I don't know karate.

Chris: Too bad first to get knocked down losses and has to vote somebody off.

They both enter the fighting circle and now to each other. Edd tries to defend himself but Johnny is to strong. Johnny keeps hitting Edd until he finally falls down.

Chris: The Abridgers win that means that Parodies must vote somebody off.

(Confessional Camera)

Mary: Edd is the reason we lost but it want his fault.

Ed: I hope Double-D doesn't leave he shouldn't have been chosen to fight.

Flapjack: Sorry friend but your the reason we ended up loosing.

Bubbles: I'm sure well do better next time but you have to go.

Buttercup: I'm getting rid of you right away.

Edd: I hope I don't leave then again if I stay I might get injured even more.

(Confessional Camera End)

Chris: Wow this was really surprising. Edd, Flapjack, and Buttercup all got votes, but the person leaving is

.

.

.

.

.

.

Edd.

Edd: Thats fine at least I won't be injured anymore. Goodby everybody I had a good time here. Hope you win Ed or Eddy.

Chris: With that the teams are now even again. Will the Abridgers continue winning or are the Parodies going to start dominating. Find out next time on Cartoon Drama Action.

**A/N Sorry for the wait but I really wanted to make these chapters longer and I don't have that much free time. I'll try and make the wait time shorter but I don't know can't can. Anyways read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3 Titanic Disaster

Ch 3 Titanic Disaster

Chris: Last time on Cartoon Drama Action the competitors did all my yard work and "learned" some Karate. After a not so intense fight between Johnny and Edd the Parodies ended up loosing and getting rid of poor Edd. Who will be next to leave find out right now on Cartoon Drama Action.

Boys cabin

Mandark: Good job winning that fight last challenge Johnny. Your really proving yourself to be helpful to our team.

Johnny: I don't need to prove myself to you traitor. I don't need your gratitude either. In fact we might lose the next challenge just to get rid of you.

Mandark: Why is everybody mad at me of its about what happened in the finale I repeat myself, She had superpowers I had to even the playing field somehow. I just wanted a fighting chance you would have done it to.

Eddy: You don't know that. Besides we wouldn't get rid of her powers forever, or pretend to be her friend, or manipulate our girlfriends for our own benefit.

Flapjack: You were a really nice person and I thought you were out friend but you turned into a jerk that uses people like Mandy.

Courage:He might be worse than Mandy she showed us her evil intentions from the beginning but Mandark made us believe he cared about us.

Mandark: I never did anything to any of you. Johnny you were eliminated first so we didn't talk, Eddy I think we had two or three conversations, Flapjack I never remember talking to you ever, Ed you and I didn't ever say anything to each other, Courage you were to scared of me to get to know me better. The only people I talked to were Jack and Billy. I did nothing to any of you leave me alone.

Jack: For once he is right he hurt Blossom not us if she wants to get revenge let her but we cannot interfere.

Girls cabin

Marcaline: So how are we going to get rid of Mandark?

Blossom: Why is Mandark the only thing we ever talk about? Why can't we talk about something or someone else?

Buttercup: Because Mandark got rid of your powers and deceived you. Nobody messes with you or Bubbles.

Mary: He also turned my sister into a dark and evil person like him.

Marcaline: He made me loose my chance at winning by elimination me.

Bubbles: How can you not be mad at him Blossom he really hurt you. Physically and Mentally.

Blossom: I told you there is good in him I can feel it even without my powers I need to find that good in him so everybody stop being mad at him.

Mandy: How delusional can you be here I was thinking Luki was the biggest idiot in this completion but its you I you think Mandark has any good anywhere in him.

Number 3: As much as it hurts me to say it Mandy's right. Not about the idiot part or my name but about Mandark not having any good in him anywhere

Blossom: Look I'm not going to have this conversation anymore. If you Mandark gone do it without me I won't eliminate my friend.

Chris: Contestants report to the second stage to begin your challenge of the day.

(Confessional Camera)

Johnny: I've decided I'm going to try and make an alliance with Eddy and Marcaline we all have an intense anger towards Mandark.

Eddy: So Double D is gone I hope Ed doesn't leave before the merge. For now I'm going to find someone on this team for an alliance.

Blossom: I'm going to protect Mandark he's my friend and even if he did hurt me I'm over it and everyone else should be to.

Mandark: I'm pretty sure I'm not going to win this season but I might if I can turn the anger towards someone else.

(Confessional Camera End)

Chris: Today's challenge is going to be based off of the movie classic Titanic. I know it's not that much of an action movie but some people requested sad movies so were doing this.

Blossom: Doesn't this movie have kissing wont we need boring couples to do the challenge.

Chris: I though about that so I've found a way to make your kissing more painful. The first part of the challenge is a kissing challenge one person from each team will kiss a member of the other team. First to stop kissing losses and the other team gets an advantage. The painful part is the longer you kiss the more electric shocks you will receive. Choose your kisser and prepare for pain.

Johnny: So who's going to volunteer themselves for this.

Eddy: I say Blossom should do this she's able to handle pain better than us.

Blossom: It was my powers that gave me endurance besides I can't do it Dexter would never forgive me for doing forming like this.

Mandark: I'll do it only to show I'm valuable to this team.

Jack: We choose Mandark who is your representative.

Mandy: They choose a guy so we need a girl I nominate Kuli for this.

Number 3: I'm not doing that I nominate Buttercup or Bubbles because they can handle pain better because of their powers.

Mary: I'll do it for no reason other than I want him to get hurt really badly after what he did to my sister.

Mandy: We choose Mary to be out representative in this challenge.

Blossom: This is great just pretend its Susan and you'll be fine Mandark we can win this.

They both are given their shock collars and get near each other ready to kiss. They start kissing and their shock collars are sending more electricity through their body. Neither is stopping and after a while they are both unconscious due to the electric shocks.

Chris: How cute they lost consciousness kissing each other. Since they technically didn't stop nobody wins the advantage. Chef come send these to the infirmary but make sure their still kissing. The rest of you follow me for part two of your challenge.

Mandy: Any reason in particular were back on the stupid island from season 1?

Chris: There's a ship in the middle of the ocean. Your challenge is to example the ship before it sinks and return to shore. First team to have all their members back wins.

Marcaline: To bad Mandarks not here I would have loved to see him drown.

Blossom: You and Mandark used to be so closed what happened to make you hate him so much.

Marcaline: He is the reason I was eliminated. He was afraid I was to strong so he got our team to vote me off.

Blossom: Thats just playing the game if you had done that to him would you feel bad about yourself.

Marcaline: I guess not.

They all arrive on the Ship prepared to escape when it gets hit by a missile. It starts sinking and they try to escape they start swimming but some people are still stuck in the ship. They all try to save those stuck in the ship but its sinking to fast. The ship is almost completely underwater and some people are still trapped are finally able to free those trapped when it goes completely underwater. Both teams race back to the shore.

Chris: The winners of this challenge are

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The Powerful Parodies. Abridgers you need to vote somebody off.

(Confessional Camera End)

Johnny: That was scary some of us almost died I didn't think this would be so dangerous.

Blossom: I could have made it out faster if I had my powers people almost died because of me.

Marcaline: I didn't think our live were in danger but they really were that was harsh.

Eddy: I almost died today. I'm glad Double D left last time I don't think he could have lied through that troture.

Number 5: I don't think that was worth One million dollars. Money won't revive me or my friends.

Jack: My friends and even my enemies almost died I'm glad we were able to save everybody there.

Courage: Have you ever drowned? It's not a good feeling. I could have died not worth it.

Mandark: So I guess people almost died today I'm glad I wasn't in the second challenge.

Buttercup: Blossom would've drowned if Bubbles haven't save here Mandark is really going to pay for getting rid of her powers.

Mandy: I don't usually show emotions but that was scary. I almost regretted being so evil. Almost

Billy: I'm alive never am I going to go swimming after what happened.

Bubbles: Buttercup and me were able to save most the people trapped if Blossom had her powers it would have been faster.

Number 3: I almost drowned. Everybody was escaping and I got trapped under a piece of metal good thing Buttercup saved me.

Ed: That was very bad people almost got hurt baldy.

Flapjack: I've been in water before as an adventurer but after today I'm staying away from water. I'm glad Bubbles saved me I owe her my life.

Mary: So I Guess people almost died or something but I say I had a worse time. I have to kiss Mandark and I woke up still kissing him much worse than drowning.

(Confessional Camera End)

Chris: I'm so happy your alive if someone died we would be short on competitors. I'm kidding I really am glad your all safe. I promise next challenge will be nice and easy. Now then I think you all know who is leaving so why build up dramatic suspense. Mandark your eliminated.

Number 5: Wait I'm quitting after today no amount of money is worth it. I was the last one out of that ship seconds before it went down. No amount of money is worth dying.

Chris: With that Mandark stays for another day. Who will go down next. How will the next challenge be after today's traumatizing one? Will anybody forgive Mandark? Find out on the next Cartoon Drama Action.


	4. Chapter 4 High School Cartoons

Ch 4 High School Cartoons

Chris: Last time on Cartoon Drama Action the contestants experienced life on the Titanic. They also experienced the "Attack on Titan"ic .After it started sinking some took longer than others to get out. Thankfully the PPFG were able to save everybody from drowning. Then Mandark was voted off however he was saved by Number 5 quitting who realized money isn't everything. Who will leave next now that everybody is traumatized? Find out right now on Cartoon Drama Action.

Lunchroom

Number 3: I can't believe Number 5 quit I never would think that her of all people would be the one to quit.

Courage: I don't blame her after that challenge I might quit just so I can get out of here.

Flapjack: You can't quit if you do then you'll never be able to win money for your family like you wanted.

Blossom: I gave everybody part of the money I won remember. He doesn't need it anymore.

Bubbles: I'f you don't need the money why are you competing Courage? Wouldn't you rather be at home?

Mary: We're all on a contract. When we signed up for this we signed up for more than just one season.

Eddy: Just how many seasons are in these stupid contract? I don't want to be on this stupid show anymore after this season.

Mandark: Depending on how much fans love you and how much "Drama" you create you might be here for much longer than others.

Marcaline: If we're going by that logic I'm always coming back. People love me and I can make plenty of "Drama".

Chris: I see your all "enjoying breakfast well good because its almost time for today's nice and easy challenge.

(Confessional Camera)

Buttercup: He said this challenge was going to be nice and easy. Hope he means it after what happened last challenge.

Mandark: I've created a new strategy for staying in here longer. I make sure anybody who hates me leaves. If there on the other team then I have Blossom tell her sisters to get rid of them. I knew I would be able to find a way to survive.

Jack: I sense an old evil is regaining power in this competition. I hope nobody falls for Mandy or Mandark's trickery.

Mandy: I've finally gotten somebody to do my bidding. Flapjack agreed to work with me if I promised to be nicer. His little girlfriend Bubbles joined to be closer to Flapjack.

Johnny: So me, Eddy, and Marcaline are going to work together to try and take down Mandark. What they don't know is that I'll be voting against somebody else to make sure Mandark, and my alliance stay.

Mary: Last season everybody was building alliances and teams. Good thing that's not happening this season.

(Confessional Camera End)

Chris: I promised an easy challenge so today's movie is going to be High School Musical. All you have to do is choose one song your team is going to sing and choreograph a dance Whoever Impresses Chef and me the best wins. That's it. No explosions, hard labor, or extreme conditions. Simple song and dance.

[Awesome Abridgers]

Marcaline: So what song should we do? I know plenty of good songs we could choose from.

Blossom: If they involve death or violence I am not going to sing that.

Mandark: Come on let's go with one of her ideas besides dark songs usually have deep meaning behind their twisted lyrics.

Courage: But how do we choreograph a dark song would we be killing or something?

Eddy: I don't want to look like an idiot either so pick something that won't make me look like and idiot.

Marcaline: I'll be back I'm going to spy on the other team. Anybody want to come with.

Mandark: I'll go. It'll be a great chance for me to test out my new invisibility suit.

Blossom: Hey you can't leave while we're creating ideas. Come back here you two.

Johnny: Just leave them we can't stop them anyways. They sure do get along for people that hate each other.

[Powerful Parodies]

Bubbles: Why don't we do a Spanish song they sure are nice.

Mandy: We don't know Spanish your the only freak that nows very language in the world.

Flapjack: Hey she's not a freak. Buttercup are you gonna let her call your sister a freak.

Buttercup: She'll get what's coming to her soon enough lets focus on the challenge right now.

Number 3: How about the rainbow monkey TV show theme song.

Billy: No that's to childish we should do something popular right now.

Mandy: That plan is idiotic enough to work good thinking Billy I guess your only a little less of an idiot than I thought.

[Awesome Abridgers]

Marcaline: we're back and you'll never believe what song there doing I have a great idea to beat them.

Chris: Get ready to present your song and dance to me and Chef. How about this time the Parodies go first.

They come out the girls dressed in short miniskirts and the guys dressed in causal jackets.

Billy: We will be presenting the top hit song "Call Me Maybe"

Chris: Oh I'm going to enjoy this. Have fun teams

Parodies:  
I threw a wish in the well,  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell,  
And now you're in my way

I'd trade my soul for a wish,  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this,  
But now you're in my way

Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

You took your time with the call,  
I took no time with the fall  
You gave me nothing at all,  
But still, you're in my way

I beg, and borrow and steal  
Have foresight and it's real  
I didn't know I would feel it,  
But it's in my way

Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that  
I missed you so, so bad

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that

So call me, maybe ?

Chris: that song was terrible but the dancing was good I give it a 6

Chef: It was all terrible 2.

Abridgers:  
No one can see me  
And I've lost all feel ing  
And I know I won't die alone

I'll stop you from breath ing  
And all your de ceiv ing  
And this house is not my home

(No! )  
No for give ness  
(No! )  
And the rea son is I know I won't die alone  
(I have re turned)

And ev ery one dies  
And ev ery one lies  
They're wait ing for the sec ond coming again  
Ev ery one tries to hold onto their lives  
When no one's alive  
(Bring me 115)

You stand for noth ing and overlooked some thing  
I'll bring you down all on my own  
I'm the end I can taste it  
I'll jus ti fy ha tred  
I am the cho sen one and left hand of all that's sa cred

(No! )  
No more for give ness  
(No! )  
I'll bring you death and pesti lence  
I'll bring you down on my own  
(I have re turned)

And ev ery thing dies  
Look to the skies  
To see the end of all cre ation again  
See with your eyes  
My army of flies  
When no one's alive  
(Bring me 115)

I've lost all form and unity  
Where has my life gone  
I'll bring you doom that you can see  
And bring you down to see you bleed.

And ev ery one dies  
And ev ery one lies  
They're wait ing for the sec ond com ing again  
Ev ery one tries to hold onto their lives  
When no one's alive  
(Bring me 115)  
And ev ery thing dies  
Look to the skies  
To see the end of all cre ation again  
See with your eyes  
My army of flies  
When no one's alive  
(Bring me 115)  
And no body cries  
When ev ery one dies  
And no one's alive  
(Bring me 115)

Chris: That was amazing when I saw the zombie outfits I though of Thriller but this was really good 9

Chef: I hate call of Duty you get 0.

Chris: it doesn't matter because they still win. Parodies time to vote somebody off.

(Confessional Camera)

Mandy: This challenge was pointless. It didn't have anything to do with High School Musical.

Mary: Thanks a lot billy you made us lose.

Billy: It might have been my idea that made us loose but I have a plan to make sure I stay.

Bubbles: Blossom and Flapjack told me who we should vote for I hope it's a good idea.

(Confessional Camera End)

Chris: Welcome to another elimination Parodies.

Mandy: Just get it over with and tell us whose the loser leaving.

Chris: Only two people got votes. They are Billy and Mary. One of you got 3 votes the other got 4. Leaving today is

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mary. Billy your safe for today.

Mary: You guys got rid of me instead of him. Wait you formed an alliance didn't you. I thought we were done with alliances.

Chris: Silly Mary there will always be alliances. What will be the next intense challenge. Who will be the next loser to go home. How will these alliances work out. Find out next time on Cartoon Drama Action.

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait I've been very busy lately. To make it up to you for the moth of October Ill update once a week and create 4 challenges based on any scary movie. Tell me what scary film you want for a challenge during October.**


	5. Chapter 5 Children's Play

Ch 5 Children's Play

Chris: Last time on Cartoon Drama Action the contestants got a nice and easy challenge. They sang bad and moderately good songs. After some alliances were formed Mary ended up being the poor looser sent home. What will happen next and who will be the next looser out of here? Find out right now on Cartoon Drama Action.

Girls Cabin

Buttercup: So Mary is gone I guess our plan is working.

Bubbles: I feel bad about this. Aren't we going behind everybody's back?

Mandy: Your to naive. If we don't get rid of our opponents then how will we ever be able to win this.

Bubbles: I'm sure there's a better way than this it seems like betrayal. I don't think Flapjack approves of this either.

Buttercup: I don't care if he doesn't approve we have to do this to make sure one of the Powerpuffs wins. If he doesn't like it then he can leave.

Blossom, Marcaline, and Number 3 return from their shower.

Blossom: Ok we're done you three can go take a shower now.

They leave to take a shower and the other girls start to talk.

Marcaline: I don't trust those three. I can tell their up to something.

Blossom: Hey those are my sisters your talking about. Besides your not the most trustworthy person I know.

Number 3: Lets just try and be reasonable if they do have an alliance we can make our own. Three vs three.

Marcaline: I'm in just because I don't want to be unrightfully voted off again.

Blossom: Fine ill join but how will this work. Marcy and I are on a different team then you, my sisters, and Mandy.

Marcaline: Simple we wait until the merge and then this alliance officially begins. Until then we make sure not to get voted off.

Boys Cabin

Eddy: Hey Ed I was hoping you and I could work together since we are close friends and all.

Ed: You've got it boss whatever you need and I'll do it for you.

Eddy: You should join us Jack. Well do great together.

Jack: I have to decline your offer. Last season I made many mistakes due to alliances this season I'm staying away from them.

Mandark: I know you guys hate me and all want me gone but can I join any alliances.

Courage: I'll work with you Mandark mostly because I don't have many other options. Besides I don't hold a grudge.

Chris: Contestants this is an announcement that today's challenge is canceled due to and accident. While we investigate enjoy the film set all to yourself.

(Confessional Camera)

Blossom: Why did I agree to join in their alliance I'm already in one with Mandark and my sisters. This is terrible.

Marcaline: So now that I'm in two alliances I'm sure to win this. I just need to get rid of Mandark to ensure my victory.

Eddy: Ed is working for me just like back at the Cul-De-Sac. I've got this in the bag.

Jack: Why just everybody work so hard to make alliances? We should focus on using our own strengths to win not rely on others to do everything for us.

Courage: No challenge today that's great. We can finally rest.

Chris: Of course there is going to be a challenge I'm just not telling them what it is.

(Confessional Camera End)

Marcaline: So what do you think about resting Johnny?

Johnny: I can use this time to work out. My triceps have turned into biceps.

Bubbles: You guys there's a doll in my room it says its a gift from a secret admirer.

Blossom: I wonder who that could be. Who has a crush on my little sister?

Bubbles: We're all the same age Blossom and I'm sure it's called secret admirer for a reason. Come on let's go see it.

Marcaline: Um guys I see we're all interested in Bubbles doll but Courage is missing.

Billy: Not just him Flapjack is gone too.

Mandy's: Kumi's missing too I think something strange is going on here.

Buttercup: Bubbles how did your doll get out here?

They turn around and see the doll Bubbles had sitting on a table behind them.

Jack: This is disturbing lets look around for some clues as too what's going on.

Marcaline: Don't you watch horror films if we split up then were all going to be captured.

Mandy: splitting up is the best thing to do lets go in our respective teams and get more information.

[Awesome Abridgers]

Blossom: You guys don't think this has anything to do with the challenge being canceled do you?

Johnny: Whatever it is Ill do my best to protect you guys.

Marcaline: Thanks but I can protect my self isn't that right Eddy.

Jack: Eddy and Mandark have both gone missing. This is getting very dangerous.

Blossom: Forget that look theirs Bubbles doll again. Whenever somebody disappears that doll appears.

Marcaline: Lets go forget the stupid doll it's just a stupid coincidence that its here.

[Powerful Parodies]

Mandy: What are we suppose to be looking for? Splitting up was a terrible idea.

Billy: Don't tell me your scared Mandy. Don't worry we'll be fine.

Bubbles: Um guys Ed and Buttercup are gone its just us left what are we going to do?

Mandy: Forget about them that stupid doll is here again. It has something to do with the disappearances.

Billy: Forget the doll we have to go back to the campsite before anybody else goes missing.

Both teams get back to the trailers but when more of the team members are disappearing.

Jack: It's just Marcaline, Mandy, Billy, and me left.

Marcaline: There's Bubbles stupid creepy doll again we should getting rid of this thing.

She grabs it throws it into fire and then has Jack cut it in half with his magic sword and throws it into the nearest ocean.

Mandy: Now that the stupid annoyance it gone we have to find a way to rescue our teammates.

Billy: I don't want to alarm you guys but the doll is back.

They turn around to see the doll sitting there perfectly unharmed.

Marcaline: How is this stupid thing back and intact. There is no way that is possible.

Jack: I sense a dark force is controlling this doll. We have to get rid of it.

Mandy: How we've tried but it keeps coming back.

Jack: Not this time. Mandy use that scythe weapon from last season to create a portal to the underworld. Marcaline create a portal to the Nightosphere overlapping hers. I'll use my enchanted sword to cross the two portals. Billy throw the doll into the new portal.

They throw the doll in and their is a miniature explosion completely disintegrating the doll.

Mandy: That actually worked now if you'll excuse me I'm going to rest after today. Well find the others tomorrow.

She goes into her cabin and goes to her bed when she finds the doll sitting in her bed.

Mandy:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

They all rush in after hearing her scream.

Billy: What's wrong Mandy. No how is that doll back.

Jack: This is impossible. Nothing could have survived that not even AKU would have enough power to survive that.

Marcaline: Even if it did survive it should have been trapped between the Underworld and the Nightosphere.

Mandy: There's only one explanation. There is more than one doll. Come out Chris I know you've controlled this.

Chris: Looks like Mandy has won the challenge for her team. Interns bring out the captured contestants

(Confessional Camera)

Johnny: We're supposed to vote out Mandark but he's staying so I can keep this alliance.

Blossom: Mandark and I agreed to vote out Johnny. He's staring to get full of himself. Well more full of himself.

Marcaline: Goodby Mandark your leaving tonight buddy.

Eddy: I was going to vote Mandark but you should leave instead.

Jack: you might get mad but I'm going this for your own good.

(Confessional Camera End)

Chris: So today was interesting. Lets move on with the votes. Mandark, Johnny, and Courage you all received votes. Leaving home today is

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Courage.

Courage: Thats good I've heard the challenges are going to get even scarier.

Blossom: There's still one thing I don't understand. How were you guys able to move the doll around so fast.

Chris: What do you mean we only replaced it after Jacks plan. We never touched the doll before that.

They all look at the doll and run in fear as it starts laughing.

Killer Doll: See you on the next October Halloween special of Cartoon Drama Action.

**AN/ So that's the first of 4 or 5 Halloween specials during the month of October. Keep submitting ideas and keep reviewing. I feel the quality of my work has gone down and I want your opinion. Feedback is greatly appreciated**.


	6. Chapter 6 I SAW You Die

Ch 6 I SAW You Die

Chris: Last time on Cartoon Drama Action our contestants were given a scary challenge with a dark doll. They were so scared that even Mandy screamed her heart out. After they found out what really happened the Parodies won and Courage was eliminated leaving Mandark without an ally once again, well except for poor naive Blossom. How will we scare our contestants today find out right now on Cartoon Drama Action.

Lunchroom at night

Marcaline: We have to win this time we are not loosing to them again.

Eddy: That means we have to cut off our weak links. That means you Mandark.

Mandark: If I'm so weak then why did I get second place last season. I would have won if you guys hadn't decided to all anger me and call me by that dreadful name.

Johnny: You mean Susan I almost forgot that you hated to be called that Susan.

Jack: Let him be he will get what is coming to him soon enough. For now let us focus on winning.

Billy: You'll need more than focus if you think your loser team can win.

Jack: Our team is good enough to defeat you and Mandy.

Mandy: Your team is a pretty boy, a lame scammer, a powerless superhero, teenage vampire, and arrogant genius. You'll definitely need luck to win this game.

Flapjack: Don't be so mean to them I'm sure their team will be able to win the next challenge.

Bubbles: Yeah if you guys believe in yourself then you can win.

Buttercup: Will you guys stop encouraging the enemy. We are trying to win that means crushing their spirit.

Chef: Time for you Maggots to go to sleep.

Number 3: But its barley nine o'clock.

Chef: To bad go to sleep or ill put you to sleep. I said go NOW

They all head to their cabins to sleep but some stop by the confessional first.

(Confessional Camera)

Johnny: So Marcaline is pressuring me and Eddy saying that if Mandark is not the next person out then she would make sure we're the next person out. I guess it's time to cut her loose.

Eddy: Marcaline is really getting impatient about Mandark. If she doesn't calm down then I'm gonna convince our team to vote her off.

Marcaline: Those idiots can't get Mandark out. He has to pay for what he did to me last season. I'm going to hurt somebody if he's not out of here next time we loose.

Mandark: With Courage gone I'm back to having only Blossom as an ally. If I'm not careful Marcy's gonna get rid of me.

Mandy: I'm guessing going to sleep early has something to do with the next challenge. Whatever it is I'm going to win.

Billy: So Mandy is so sure that our team is unbearable I'm going to have us loose the next challenge, blame her and then eliminate her.

Jack: I sense that the evil in this competition is getting stronger. Something is going to happen. Somebody more evil than Mandy, Billy, and Mandark. I hope it's not one of my teammates.

(Confessional Camera End)

The next day the campers wake up and find themselves trapped in a dungeon. A figure resembling Jigsaw appears on the screen.

Jigsaw: Hello and welcome to my deathtrap. You must go through 3 rooms. Each with a deathtrap more dangerous than the last one. First team to make it out with all their team members will win this "challenge." I've also kidnapped your precious host to make sure my challenge is uninterrupted.

Mandark: This is crazy actual deathtraps that we could die from. I'm not sure that 1 million dollars is with this anymore.

Blossom: Don't worry I'm sure my sisters can make sure we all are safe.

Buttercup: Yeah we might be on opposite teams but Bubbles and I will make sure nobody dies.

Mandy: I'm trusting you guys to make sure we live. I don't like anybody on this show but I also wouldn't want you to die.

Jack: We must all work together for this challenge. Forget teams we are all one big group.

They enter the first room. They are chained up to each other and given instructions.

Jigsaw: The first room is the easiest. You are all chained up. You must find a way to exist the room while chained up. A saw is slowly cutting the chains. If the chain is cut then you will revive jolts of electricity that will leave you unconscious for 2 hours. The room is full of toxic gas if you stay for more than two minutes the gas will kill you. Good luck entering the second room.

Buttercup: I see the gas entering the room where is the exist to this place.

Jack: I see it its on the the far end of the room but its small we won't be able to fit if we don't crawl through it.

Mandy: Here come the saws they are cutting through these chains quickly. We have to hurry up or somebody might get rendered unconscious.

They run through there and are able to make it to the door but find its to small to fit through even by crawling.

Bubbles: Buttercup lets use our strength to make a hole in the wall that we can fit through.

Flapjack: Hurry these chains are almost cut. We are running out of time.

They punch the wall down and escape. Before they make it out they find Blossom's chain was cut and she was rendered unconscious.

Billy: Nice going she's useless I say we leave her here she nothing but dead weight.

Mandark: We're not leaving anybody behind. That's just cruel man I wouldn't even consider abandoning her and I'm the Monarch of Darkness.

Jigsaw: I see you've made it to the second room. This one is a little harder. In a moment I will release water. The room will flood in approximately 80 seconds. Once it is completely flooded you will have 2 minutes to reach the exist before I release sharks on you.

The water rises and they find the exit. They are heading towards it when Number 3 gets stuck. They get her unstuck but the time is up and the sharks are released. They are able to exit and barley survive the second room.

Mandy: Thanks a lot Kuki you almost had us die. I'm so mad at you I don't ever care enough to pretend I don't know your name.

Number 3: I'm sorry but It was an accident. I didn't mean to please don't be mad. Aren't you gonna call me Zuzi or Kuzi or Fufu or something.

Mandy: Not today Kuki not today. Today you are going to be Kuki.

Jigsaw: Off to the third room the hardest one. There will be a long narrow passageway. Only one person can walk at a time. On this passageway there are pendulums swinging ready to cut you and knock you into the lava below. You will all be injected with a needle that will dull your senses. Try not to die and remember first team out wins.

They are all injected with the serum and start to feel dizzy.

Jack: I say we go from tallest to smallest that way those that are smaller can halve more time for the dizziness to wear off. I volunteer to go first.

They all start walking carefully making sure not to get hit. Marcaline starts walking but feels dizzy and is almost hit. Mandark pushes her down so she wouldn't get hit. This causes him to fall off. Before he hits the lava Bubbles catches him. They all make it out and find Chris waiting for them.

Chris: Congrats to the Parodies for winning the challenge once again.

Mandy: A challenge I though you were captured by that Jigsaw guy.

Chris: That was me in a costume don't worry I set up these "deathtraps" to make sure nobody would actually die.

Number 3: Looks like we weren't in any danger at all Mandy.

Mandy: I don't care Zuli I could care less about you or your stupid name.

Marcaline: Mandark why did you save me all I ever did was try and get you eliminated and you almost died for me.

Mandark: I told you Marcy your my friend. Voting you off last season was strategy only. You would've done the same to me. I might be evil but that doesn't mean I don't care about people. I really do care about you. I care about you a lot Marcy.

Chris: If we're all done with the sappy reunions the Abridgers have to vote somebody off.

(Confessional Camera)

Johnny: I've decided you need to go you did too good last time and I'm worried about when you get far.

Eddy: Marcaline is getting to be a bother she has to go this time.

Jack: Sorry about this but I feel you are the evil I detected earlier.

Mandark: I've decided that if you won't join me in an alliance I'm getting rid of you.

Marcaline: Since me and Mandark are cool again I guess I've got to vote for you.

Blossom: I just woke up and I guess Chris was messing with us again. I vote for the guy I want gone.

(Confessional Camera End)

Chris: Interesting votes you guys so the only people with votes are Blossom, Marcaline, and Jack. Everybody else is safe. And the poor loser going home today is

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Going to be determined by a tie breaker. You all got two votes.

The tie breaker will be a quick three way fight. First person out is eliminated.

Jack, Blossom, and Marcaline enter the arena. They fight but Blossom is quickly taken out due to still being weak by the electric shocks and dizzy serum.

Blossom: I'm sorry I was never able to bring back the inner good you lost during the finale Mandark.

Mandark: Blossom I have no good. I am evil the Monarch of Darkness accept that. I am however your friend, and I'm sorry about your powers. I'm sure they'll comeback some day.

Chris: Looks like last seasons winner has been eliminated. Who will be next? Find out only on Cartoon Drama Action.

**A/N I've decided I'm going to write non Halloween chapters just to keep the story moving along. So expect a Halloween challenge every Thursday in October and a regular challenge every once in a while. Hope you guys are liking season 2 just wait season 3 will defiantly keep you entertained. For now Read, Review, and enjoy.**


	7. Chapter 7 Slasherific

Ch 7 Slasherific

Chris: Last time on Cartoon Drama Action our competitors ran through several "deathtraps". Mandark and Marcaline reconciled their friendship. Blossom last seasons winner was the poor looser sent home. How will we torture and scare the contestants this time? Find out right now on Cartoon Drama Action.

Girls Cabin

Buttercup: Bubbles will you stop crying about Blossom leaving your going to flood the cabin.

Bubbles: (sniffle) But she's gone and (sniffle) I miss her so much. (sniffle) how can you not be sad.

Mandy: Stop crying or you'll be joining your sister next challenge.

Number 3: Come on let her express herself she just misses her sister. I know I'd feel like this if I was her.

Marcaline: Expressing herself is one thing crying until you flood our cabin is another thing. I know your sad Bubbles but stop Blossom wouldn't want this.

Buttercup: I also don't think Blossom would want you to be in an alliance with Mandork. He saves you and you suddenly forgive everything he's done.

Marcaline: Mandark has paid his dues. He didn't win and your sister has forgiven him I'm sure she's be fine with me protecting him.

Mandy: Go ahead protect that traitor but when you get voted off by him again don't come crying to me.

Boys Cabin

Johnny: We need to get rid of Marcaline she feels like she has a right to boss is all around.

Eddy: Yeah and she is constantly threatening us. She needs to learn her place.

Mandark: Come on she's not that bad besides if you vote her off she will swear a vendetta against you like she did to me.

Ed: But she's scary and might beat anybody in a finale battle. The evil vampire lady must leave.

Jack: We can't eliminate her our team is already behind on members. We need all the help that we can get.

Flapjack: But she is mean to so many people. I don't think my Captain would approve of her winning.

Chris: Attention all Contestants report to the mess hall for breakfast and information about today's challenge.

(Confessional Camera)

Johnny: Marcaline is definitely going to be eliminated if we loose. I have three votes against her.

Eddy: So Johnny is staring to think he controls our alliance but I have Ed on the other team. I am winning this for all the Jawbreakers.

Jack: If we end up losing again then Marcaline is the only person I can think of eliminating. I hope we can win though I don't feel like going against somebody I consider a friend.

Mandark: Now that all the anger has turned towards Marcaline I am no longer at risk of elimination. Now I will definitely win. Ha Ha HA! HA HA HA HA HA!

Mandy: The other team only has five team members to our seven. There is no way we are losing. Besides with my leadership and their idiocy I am ensured victory.

Flapjack: Bubbles sure is sad about her sister leaving maybe I can find some way to make her happy again.

Bubbles: I miss Blossom. (Sniffle) there has to be some way for her to come back. (Sniffle) I should've had our team lose so she wouldn't leave.

(Confessional Camera End)

Chris: So you guys have had two scary challenges is a row. I have good news and bad news. Good news You won't have more than four scary challenges overall. Bad news today's challenge is another scary one.

Mandy: What is it this time are we going to have to run away from a headless horsemen in the woods and find our way back to camp.

Chris: No today's challenge is an easy one watch a few slasher movies and then use the information form the movies to survive a serial killer attack.

Marcaline: How will the winners be decided in this challenge.

Chris: The team with the most team members remaining wins. Here are your movies now start watching them.

Bubbles: But I get scared watching slasher movies. If blossom were her she would make sure I wasn't scared but (sniffle) she's (sniffle) not.

Flapjack: I can help you out. I used to be very scared of everything but my Captain showed me how to not be afraid of anything.

Buttercup: Hey stay away from my sister she doesn't need you to comfort her she can take care of herself right Bubbles.

Bubbles: Yeah I guess but I would like it if Flapjack could stay with me and maybe hold me if I got scared.

Jack: You can trust him Buttercup I sense he will not do any harm to your sister.

They proceed to watch several different slasher/horror films such as Scream, Friday the 13th, Texas Chainsaw Massacre etc. After the films are all over it is night and many of the campers are scared.

Number 3: It's a good thing courage isn't here anymore I don't think he would be able to watch all these movies.

Mandy: Thats because he was a coward. It's just a movie there is no reason you should be afraid.

The only light keeping them in sight turns off and various figures resembling the horror figures grab the contestants and separate them.

Girls Cabin

Buttercup: Where are we and why do I feel so tired.

Jack: It appears that we are in the girls cabin however the door is tightly shut. There is no way out of here even my magic sword can't cut the walls.

Mandy: Thats just great I'm trapped in here with you two. Why couldn't I be with somebody else.

Buttercup: Why does it matter who your with you dislike everybody on this island.

Mandy: I'm just smart enough to not make friends. You all made friends with Mandark, Marcaline, Susan, and Billy. They betrayed you and hurt you. No friends means no betrayal and no pain.

Jack: Your afraid of getting hurt. That's why your so reluctant to make friends. I heard you last challenge you called her Kuki. You know her name and want to befriend her but are scared about getting hurt.

Mandy: Whatever you say professor know it all just try and find a way out of here.

Boys Cabin

Johnny: Those guys that grabbed us better not have messed up my perfect completion.

Eddy: Stop worrying about your dumb looks and try to find a way out of here all the doors are shut terribly, the windows are gone and the walls are hard to cut through

Marcaline: My ax bass isn't enough to cut through this we need to get out of here.

Johnny: You guys find a way out I'll be busy fixing my hair I think they might have messed it up when they grabbed me.

Marcaline: Why do you care about your looks so much girls care about more than how a guy looks.

Johnny: What would you know about the things a girl likes?

Marcaline: I know a lot seeing as how I am a girl. How much of an idiot are you that you can't think about that.

Johnny: I meant things a CUTE girl likes. I don't go for the creepy girls like you.

Eddy: How about we drop this conversation before she kills you.

Mess Hall

Mandark: where did everybody go and why are we trapped in the mess hall?

Billy: It probably has to do with today's challenge. Maybe first team to find a way out wins.

Number 3: That wouldn't work Mandark is on the other team if we found a way out so would he.

Billy: Then what do you think the challenge is Kumi?

Number 3: Just because your stupid girlfriend Mandy does that to my name doesn't mean you have to.

Billy: Gross me and Mandy are not dating and we never would. She is cruel, vicious, and an overall jerk. Don't ever say we are together again Kuki.

Mandark: Whatever you say Billy denial is more than just a river in Africa.

Billy: I mean it we aren't together and we never will be.

Forest

Flapjack: Wake up Bubbles were in the forest from season one.

Bubbles: What are we doing here and were is everyone else. I'm scared Flapjack.

Flapjack: Don't worry I've got you protected. I won't let anybody hurt you while I'm around.

Bubbles looks at Flapjack and starts to feel better. He grabs her hand and she stares at him. They both lean in slightly and kiss each other a little bit.

Flapjack: I'm sorry about that I just got lost in the moment I guess.

Bubbles: its ok just don't let Buttercup find out she'll kill you for his. Come on grab my hand and ill fly us back to the film lot.

They arrive at the film lot and find the other competitors surrounded by the killers from the slasher films they watched.

Buttercup: there you are bubbles I'm glad your safe now help me I can't fight off all these killers by myself.

Bubbles and Buttercup start to fight off the killers while the other competitors run to a safe spot. Chris then arrives and stops the killers.

Chris: The Abridgers have won for once. Their entire team has made it to the safe zone. Parodies prepare to vote someone off after so long of not doing so.

(Confessional Camera)

Mandy: Those idiots actually won well I'm voting off Zibu just to prove I don't care about her or her name.

Billy: I'll prove I don't like Mandy by voting her off tonight.

Ed: Eddy said that I have to vote for the annoying crybaby because she won't let him sleep.

Flapjack: Sorry about this but if I want to be with Bubbles you need to leave.

Buttercup: Your the reason I got eliminated last time I'm getting rid of you right now.

Number 3: I'm sorry to vote you off but your getting to be annoying.

Bubbles: (sniffle) I hope Blossom doesn't get mad at me for doing this. (Sniffle)

(Confessional Camera End)

Chris: Interesting votes today everybody got at least one. The only person with two and the person going home today is

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Buttercup.

Buttercup: What who voted for me ill destroy them.

Bubbles: I voted for you because I know you wouldn't understand if I told you.

She proceeds to hold Flapjacks hand.

Flapjack: I voted for you also so that I could be with Bubbles without you trying to kill me.

Buttercup: Choosing a boy over your sister. I see how it is Bubbles and Flapjack you'd better be good to her or else.

Chris: Now that's what I call dramatic. What will happen next time. How will we scare or torture them next. Who will be the next poor looser sent home. Find out next time on Cartoon Drama Action.

**A/N I am so sorry for not uploading in forever and missing a chapter last Thursday I have been so busy I haven't had enough time to stop and think about anything. College application season can be tough. Hope the chapter is good. Please review there is nothing I enjoy more than sitting down and thinking about how you want me to improve. Hope you enjoy and I'll try my best to upload more frequently.**


	8. Chapter 8 Indiana Jones & the chef

Ch 8 Indiana Jones & the chef

Chris: Last time on Cartoon Drama Action we had a Slasherific time with horror movies. Bubbles and Flapjack finally got together making our youngest and cutest couple yet. The Abridgers finally won a challenge after forever of loosing. Buttercup was then eliminated due to our new couples problems with her. What will happen next? Find out right now on Cartoon Drama Action.

Girls Cabin

Bubbles: I'm so happy that Flapjack and I got together even if we had to eliminate Buttercup. I hope Blossom approves of what we did.

Mandy: Why should Blossom's approval matter to you? It's like you idolize her or something.

Bubbles: She's my older sister. My entire life she has looked out for me and protected me. I look up to her for advice on everything I do.

Marcaline: I thought you we all born at the same time. That's what Mandark told me.

Bubbles: We were all born at the same time but was the first to speak, the first to get her name, and the first to use her powers.

Number 3: Then does that make you the youngest?

Bubbles: Yeah I guess that does make me youngest but I don't see Buttercup the way I do Blossom. Buttercup was always trying to make me cry and Blossom would tell the professor.

Mandy: As much as I care about your life story which I really don't we should start getting ready for breakfast.

Boys Cabin

Eddy: Hey guys I was thinking there are four girls left and seven guys. We should team up and eliminate the remaining girls.

Jack: I already told you I would not be in any alliances this season. I want to win with my own strengths.

Flapjack: I can't join either Bubbles and I agreed to stay out of an alliance unless we are both in it and you want to eliminate every girl.

Johnny: I don't want to be surrounded by guys. Those girls might not be attractive but at least their girls count me out.

Ed: I would join you any day Eddy just tell me what to do.

Billy: I'll join but only if the first person we eliminate is Mandy.

Mandark: I'll join but only of the last person we eliminate is Marcaline.

Eddy: Ok then I guess it's us four against the girls.

(Confessional Camera)

Johnny: Eddy must be crazy eliminating all the girls just wait till I eliminate you.

Jack: I already told them I would not be in any alliances why must they continue to bother me about it.

Mandark: With Blossom and Buttercup gone Bubbles should be weak. I can't wait to abuse that weakness.

Billy: I'll prove to Mandy that I'm not an idiot by eliminating her. Then I can win all the cash.

Mandy: I hope that we can win this challenge I'm getting tired losing when my team is clearly superior.

Marcaline: With Buttercup gone they've just lost their strongest competitor. Now what are they going to do in a physical challenge.

Mandark: After waiting and being patient the anger from last season has subsided and people trust me again. That will be their inevitable doom. HA HA HA! HA HA HA HA HA!

(Confessional Camera End)

Chef: Ok everybody listen up report to breakfast and you will be given your challenge.

Mandy: What happened to Chris and why are you giving us a challenge don't you just cook out food?

Chef: Chris is off doing something that I didn't pay attention to because I don't care. Now then for today's challenge.

Mandark: Are you qualified to give us a challenge I don't think our contract allows us to do a challenge without Chris.

Chef: Shut up and listen. Today's challenge will be based on Indiana Jones movies. You will explore a cave filled with traps to find a golden statue. First team back wins losers vote somebody off.

(Confessional Camera)

Mandark: Chris what were you thinking letting this psychotic chef be in charge.

(Confessional Camera End)

Marcaline: This challenge should be easy for me I used to live in a cave and know how to traverse these pretty easily.

Mandy: You lived in a cave? Well that explains a lot.

They continue walking and walk over a small tripwire. This causes arrows to fire at them rapidly. They duck to avoid getting hit and some of the contestants get badly hurt.

(Confessional Camera)

Eddy: Ah those arrows were really sharp. This is why you don't let Chef do challenges Chris.

Jack: Why are we forced to endure so much pain for monetary value. I will never understand this time period.

(Confessional Camera End)

Number 3: Ok let's be careful where we step if that trap was at the beginning who knows what else awaits us.

Mandy: Lumi is right we need to be careful where we step and what we do.

They keep on walking and then encounter a bunch of small statues. They walk past them careful not to touch them when Ed accidentally bumps into one of them. They release a swarm of locus that attacks them. They run until the find some water and get into that to avoid the locus.

Mandy: Thanks a lot idiot know we are all wet and full of locus bites. Why are you even here your to dumb to ever win anything.

Eddy: Hey don't talk to my friend that way he might not be the smartest but has much right to be here as you do.

Mandy: Whatever lets just keep moving.

(Confessional Camera)

Johnny: Wow I can't believe Eddy stood up for his friend like that. I might join his alliance temporarily to eliminate Mandy.

Marcaline: Mandy really needs to stop getting on everybody's nerve I'm surprised she hasn't been eliminated yet.

(Confessional Camera End)

They arrive at the main chamber where their statues are at and find them protected by tripwires and spears.

Marcaline: I've got ours don't worry I just need to slowly float through and grab it. I can shrink into a bat and avoid the traps.

Bubbles: Ill get ours I can use my powers to grab it without setting off the traps.

They both reach for their statue and are about to get it. When they grab their statues a giant boulder comes crashing down and starts rolling after them. They run away from it and are chased throughout the cave. They barley make it out of there when the boulder slams into the wall.

Chef: It looks like the Abridgers win another challenge.

Mandy: How we both got our statues and we arrived at the same time.

Chef: Bubbles dropped your statue to grab Flapjack so he wouldn't get crushed by the boulder.

Mandy: Your the won who's going to be leaving tonight Bubbles just wait.

(Confessional Camera)

Mandy: I can't believe Bubbles dropped the statue for Flapjack. She definitely wins my vote.

Billy: you think your so smart and better than everybody else well just wait until your gone and I win this.

Bubbles: I'm really sorry I am but Flapjack was going to get hurt.

Number 3: As much as I want Mandy gone its Bubbles fault we lost.

Ed: Your leaving mean girl because you yelled at Ed.

Flapjack: I guess I was going to vote for you anyways but nobody yells at Bubbles like that.

(Confessional Camera End)

Chef: Ok I won't try and create fake suspense like Chris does do ill tell you right now Mandy got the most votes so she's leaving.

Billy: Ha now who's the idiot? I am still here and you are gone. So long of mocking me and now I'm better than you. Your the idiot this time Mandy.

Chef: I almost forgot. Chris told me that it would be a double elimination and that the person eliminated would chose the second loser.

Mandy: I choose to eliminate...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Billy. Bubbles might have lost us the challenge but nobody talks to me like that.

Chef: Two of our most powerful competitors and villains are gone. What will happen next time? How the heck should I know find out on Cartoon Drama Action.

**A/N Here is the next chapter now I quickly want to make a small rant. I have recently been getting many PMs of people telling me I have lost dedication to my stories and that I am a lazy writer. This offends me because I try very hard to write whenever I have time. I AM human. I Have a life. I have AP classes, college applications, scholarship deadlines, SAT and ACT tests to study for, and I try to maintain a decent social life. I can only devote so much time to FanFiction. if you like my story and want to continue review my story and say Please Update. I am not lazy and I have not forgotten about this story. If this constant PMing me continues I might not continue this story. I enjoy writing and I want to continue but if people are going to harass me over a story it's not worth it. I have a week off for Thanksgiving and 3 weeks for Christmas Then you'll get constant updates. Ok rant over thanks for the support and hope you enjoy.**


	9. Chapter 9 Merging and Me

Ch 9 Merging and Me

Chris: Last time on Cartoon Drama Action I was busy attending to my own personal matters so Chef led the challenge. It was an Indiana Jones treasure search which led many of the Contestants injured. With a surprise double elimination Billy and Mandy left leaving us without a villain. With 9 left who will step in as the role of villain find out right now on Cartoon Drama Action.

Lunchroom

Number 3: I am so glad that Mandy is finally gone. Now we don't have to worry about her eliminating everybody.

Flapjack: I know all the mean people are gone now its just us nice people.

Eddy: What about Mandark he's evil remember what he did to Marcaline and Blossom.

Marcaline: Most of us have forgiven him about it. I know I don't hold a grudge against him anymore.

Johnny: So I guess now the game is easier since we don't have to worry about backstabbing or betrayal.

Jack: Just the opposite it's gotten harder. For a while now I've sensed a powerful evil force growing. Now that Billy and Mandy are gone that evil force is stronger than ever. One of us is the villain and I can guarantee its not Mandark. I sense a different evil than his at work.

Chris: I'm glad your all here I'm ready to announce a special challenge.

(Confessional Camera)

Johnny: So there's a new villain huh? I haven't exactly been honest but I haven't betrayed anybody yet.

Eddy: My money's on Marcaline being the new villain she is the most evil out of anybody left.

Bubbles: I hope Flapjacks not the new villain. I remember last season Susan turned evil for Mandark what if turned evil for me?

Flapjack: I'm sure Bubbles isn't the new villain she's a superhero it has hero in the title.

Ed: If I follow Eddy then maybe we can win this.

Number 3: Great I thought Mandy was bad enough but a new villain I have to be carful who I trust.

Marcaline: So Jack says there is a new villain well I don't believe it. He's trying to trick us into betraying everybody nice try Jack.

Jack: I hope my friends take my warning into consideration when making their alliances.

Mandark: Yes I can use this information to once again rule this game. HA HA HA! HA HA HA HA?!

(Confessional Camera End)

Chris: Ok contestants as you can see there are only nine of you left. This means its time for the merge. With the merge I have hidden 2 immunity idols and no fake ones.

(Confession Camera)

Johnny: The merge is here I'm so close to winning the cash for all you pretty ladies.

Eddy: Yeah going to win the jawbreaker money.

Mandark: Soon I will win and prove my superiority. HA HA HA! HA HA HA HA HA!

(Confessional Camera End)

Chris: Today's challenge is based on the movie Marley and Me. You will all be given a dog and told to take care of it. Whoever can make the best bond with the dog wins invincibility.

Johnny: Taking care of a dog what's the twist Chris are the dogs really robots that explode if we don't take care of them.

Chris: Last challenge was tough so the producers wanted to give you guys an easy challenge. Just be careful some of those dogs can get pretty vicious.

Johnny: I call the golden retriever. It looks cool just like me.

Eddy: I get the husky. I'm sure their not as vicious as everybody says.

Bubbles: I'll get the poodle it looks so cute.

Flapjack: I want the Dalmatian I like all the spots it has.

Ed: Ed will get the Pit Bull and become best friends with it.

Marcaline: I guess I've got the Labrador then. That's cool I guess.

Mandark: I choose the Doberman it's a powerful dog like me.

Number 3: I guess that leaves me with the German Shepard.

Chris: Good now that you guys have chosen your dog start bonding with them. At the end of the day we will see who has the best bond and that person wins.

Bubbles: This is going to be easy I can speak to animals so ill naturally know what it needs.

(Confessional Camera)

Johnny: Taking care of a dog is a challenge this game got to easy.

(Confessional Camera End)

Mandark: Hey Marcy you want to go hang out with our dogs in the woods?

Marcaline: Sure why not I'm sure a walk through the woods is what they need to bond with us.

Johnny: Hey Eddy, Jack come over here I need to tell you guys something.

Eddy: What's up Johnny.

Johnny: I think Marcaline might be the new villain she's very close to Mandark and remember what he did to Susan last season. He made her evil.

Jack: I started sensing the new evil a couple of challenges ago after Marcaline forgave Mandark. It is a possibility.

Eddy: I think that the three of us should team up to eliminate her.

Jack: You two do as you want but I will not be a part of this. I will wait before I assume.

Flapjack: Aw Bubbles I think your dog likes me. I hope my dog likes you.

Bubbles: You don't have to worry about it all dogs like me.

The contestants are playing with their dogs when all of a sudden they run away.

Chris: Contestants say hello to part two of the challenge.

Johnny: I thought you said their wouldn't be a catch to this challenge.

Chris: I lied about that. Part two is to find your dog. First person with their dog back wins invincibility.

(Confessional Camera)

Eddy: I knew that this challenge was to easy. There is always a catch to easy challenges like this.

(Confessional Camera End)

Mandark: We were in the woods when they left so they couldn't have gone that far Marcy.

Marcaline: You know I never noticed how smart you are. I always thought you just pretended to be smart and really weren't.

Mandark: I am offended by this I mean we were on the same team last season. I made it to the finale and I would've won if you hadn't distracted me by angering me.

Marcaline: Hey you didn't deserve to win after what you did to Blossom. She's not mad at you and she convinced me to forgive you.

Mandark: So I was thinking you want to form an alliance to make sure it's one of us wins?

Marcaline: Sure I can trust you after all I don't really have any other options.

(Confessional Camera)

Mandark: I guess she might be right whatever I'm going to win this season because I've learned to control my anger.

Marcaline: Mandark is funny. I don't know why but I feel good whenever I'm around him. I like his company more than anybody else's.

(Confessional Camera End)

Flapjack: Have you seen them yet Bubbles.

Bubbles: No not yet I've been calling them but they won't listen to me.

Flapjack: You keep flying ill look around on the ground Incase you miss them.

Number 3: Here boy I need you if I want to win come on boy.

Johnny: Jack why are you meditating during a challenge?

Jack: I'm trying to mentally connect with my dog. If I can link our minds then I can mentally call him but I need concentration.

Chris: The challenge is over Marcaline has won invincibility. Here come your dogs. I've decided I will let you keep the dogs after the season is over. Until then they will stay at a shelter waiting to be picked up. Now then get ready to vote.

Mandark: So Marcy who do you think we should vote for?

Marcaline: Lets vote for Jack I don't trust him after what the told us this morning.

Mandark: Why not he warned us about a new villain. He tried to help us out.

Marcaline: Or he turned us against each other. He might be an honorable samurai in his time but here he's not.

(Confessional Camera)

Johnny: Since Marcaline is invincible I'm voting for the original evil.

Marcaline: Sorry Jack but I can't take any risks.

Eddy: Mandark should have been out of here a long time ago.

Jack: I must vote for Johnny he is trying to force me into an alliance and he could possibly be the villain.

Mandark: So Jack after so long of being a noble warrior you too have fallen to treacherous techniques.

Bubbles: Eddy has to go he is being very mean.

Flapjack: Eddy you have to go Bubbles and I don't like you any more.

Number 3: Johnny is starting to think he is better than everybody else I will show him.

Ed: Eddy wants me to vote for Mandark but he is not that mean anymore. I don't know want to do.

(Confessional Camera End)

Chris: Well this is very interesting. We have two votes for Mandark, two votes for Johnny, two votes for Eddy, and two votes for Jack. The last vote is for...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Jack.

Eddy: Ed why didn't you vote for Mandark.

Ed: I'm sorry I didn't know who to vote for so I randomly chose somebody.

Chris: With that bad luck Jack is gone. We now have 8 left and still no idea about the new villain. Find out what will happen on Cartoon Drama Action.

**A/N Well here is the next chapter. How's that for no dedication. Also I want to bring back one of the losers. Tell me who you want to return in a review, PM or vote in a poll I'm making. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Almost done with this and onto season 3 and trust me that will be very entertaining. Thanks again for all the support guys **


End file.
